Nitric oxide (NO) is an endogenous gas molecule that has been shown to have several important physiological functions, including its unique vasodilating properties, wound healing properties, angiogenesis promoting properties, cancer-fighting potency, anti-platelet activity, and anti-microbial/anti-viral activity. In some instances, NO can be used to control infection, prevent biofilm formation, and minimize inflammation and fibrosis.
The use of NO in inhalation therapy has also been explored. Inhaled nitric oxide has been used to treat lung failure, and has been shown to enhance pulmonary vasodilation and lower pulmonary vascular resistance. Inhaled nitric oxide has also been used to treat neonates with hypoxic respiratory failure, and has been shown to improve oxygenation and to reduce the need for extracorporeal membrane oxygenation therapy. The use of inhaled nitric oxide may prove to be beneficial in other areas as well, such as during lung transplants, for treating pulmonary hypertension, as an inhaled antiseptic agent, etc.